Do not speak to me about love
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Para el colmo de los males ella siempre había sido bastante enamoradiza —no exactamente—. Ese, técnicamente desconocido, no era para nada la excepción. Y ella descubrió muy de las primeras las grandes diferencias en él, si recordaba a anteriores, o tal vez sólo intentaba convencerse de que era distinto cuando no lo era. Que ella era degenerada y eso cambiaba mucho las cosas.
**Dislciamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Una de las tantas cosas que se me ha venido a la mente hace nada, una de las tantas que moría por escribir. Suerte es que fuera algo sencillo, que el hecho de que se me ocurriera en el autobús de camino al centro, sin una puta hoja, lápiz o demás, fue una de las grandes putadas que me podrían pasar. Repito que, por suerte, era algo nada complicado y fácil de recordar para una cabeza de pollo como yo (?). Puede que no le veáis mucho de advertencia, pero hey, una idea salida mientras viajo en autobús bien puede considerarse **peligrosa**. Ts, okno (?). **AU** , porque sí, no soy fan de los AU y sin embargo es de lo que más escribo (?). **Muy posible OoC** —sobre todo en el hermano guapo... sí, en realidad el hermano guapo está bastante OoC—, porque es imposible no cometer, sin embargo la idea es no pasarse de verga —aunque ciertamente sí me pasé— (?). **The** **Rial Crack** , porque es lo único que escribo, ajá (?).

Y ya que no puedo poner los géneros que lo abarcan, los pongo toditos aquí. O al menos los que consideré.

 **[** Romance, Parody, Hurt/Confort, Humor, Recuentos de la vida —lol, esto último no(?)— **]**

Por lo demás, no estoy muy segura de qué más agregar. Bueno, que ya me he pasado con la advertencia-no-advertencia (?), al final acabaré aquí, haciendo un Long-One shot —qué sé yo, acabo de inventarme menuda definición— de la puta nota de autor (?).

Oh, claro. Será posiblemente three shot porque, oye, ¡soy yo! (?).

* * *

Do not speak to me about love

* * *

.

— _De algo hay que morir_ —dijo el gato romántico

cuando se enamoró por séptima vez.

.

* * *

[...]

.

Dudosa se encargó de mirar al frente. Muy posiblemente estuviera exagerando, de hecho, siempre solía exagerar mucho y gracias a ello —a la par de su "jugosa" imaginación— fue que terminó siendo una rara para su mejor amigo. Para el colmo ella siempre había sido, tanto como exagerada e imaginativa, bien malditamente enamoradiza. Tal vez enamoradiza no fuera realmente la palabra que más describiera esos estados en los que solía encontrarse. Al menos podía derretirse sin problemas por dos chicos a la vez. Seguro que enamoradiza no era, porque aquella palabra venía precisamente de _enamoramiento_ , que venía del griego, kanji, árabe o latín —porque no le había prestado la suficiente atención a la breve explicación esa de su profesor de historia en séptimo grado—. En realidad importaba una verdadera mierda de dónde viniera la palabra, la cosa es que enamoramiento era lo mismo que estar enamorado, por lo tanto, cargaba el mismo pesado significado que la original palabra.

Y ah, claro, su mejor amigo.

¿Que qué tiene que ver su mejor amigo luego de tan enredada explicación?

No mucho.

O tal vez un poco mucho.

Y es que por supuesto que no era culpa de su infantil mejor amigo que estuviera mirando como una boba a ese desconocido que se decía apellidar Dragneel —tan desconocido no debía ser siendo que su mejor amigo era Dragneel—, pero sin embargo a pesar de no ser su culpa, iba a atribuirle una parte de ella por arrastrarla como una verdadera bestia a ese lugar.

Que sí, que ya, que el chico la necesitaba como un buen apoyo siendo su mejor amiga cuando iba a conocer a su supuesto hermano biológico. Lo que era, ajá, muy lógico, dado que él sabía que sus padres habían muerto en medio de un accidente del que ellos se habían salvado por los pelos, y considerando que fueron llevados a un orfanato, claro, era lógico que se separaran.

Lo que sí que a Lucy le entraba una gran duda. Ese bichito curioso que se cuestionaba todo lo que pasaba por su frente.

Que en verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo eran los padres biológicos de Natsu, si ni él los recordaba, pero pues por un momento la cara de Natsu había aparecido al lado del extraño. Y joder, o esos dos habían sacado precisamente todos los rasgos de sus padres sin compartírselos al otro por nada del mundo, o su madre había re cagado al padre de alguno de esos dos con el lechero. Cosa que de ser así, la pareja original de ésta —suponiendo que era la madre del extraño, por el simple hecho de éste ser mayor... Aunque no rechazaba que en realidad la cosa venía de antes— debió ser bastante considerado, compasivo, o muy imbécil, aceptando cuidar el hijo de otro como suyo.

Pero como no conocía del todo la situación, nada de eso iba a salir por su boca. Al menos no estando así.

La mirada algo gélida del chico le puso los pelos de punta, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola recordar en dónde estaba, de paso también que estaría haciendo el ridículo. Su expresión era inquisidora, los escaneaba a Natsu y ella, un poco más a ella, seguramente preguntándose quién carajos era y por qué demonios babeaba al verlo. Y siguió haciendo eso un poco más, con ellos dos mirándose y ella como que sobrando un poco en todo eso. Con Natsu observándolo sin expresión y con el otro frunciendo muy ligeramente el ceño, analizándolo.

Entonces para cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse incómodo y excesivo, Lucy se preguntó si en realidad es que era que no sabían cómo actuar y que por eso se limitaban a mirarse como si el otro fuera una sustancia desconocida a la que examinar y ellos unos científicos tan curiosos como cualquiera.

Desechó la idea de Natsu científico, esa era completamente imposible, así que lo clasificó como una mirada que Natsu daría al intentar descubrir si el platillo que le servían contenía algún tipo de asquerosa verdura.

Segundos más tarde de tal descubrimiento, fue precisamente ella quien carraspeó.

Pasó a sentirse mucho más incómoda cuando tuvo la mirada de esos dos sobre ella. Tal vez no debió haberlo hecho. Sobre todo porque la mirada del chico de cabello oscuro como el carbón hacía que quisiera que la tierra se la tragase y, de paso, sus malditas mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

Así que con la atención de esos dos que parecían más bestias apunto de atacarse que dos hermanos reencontrándose sobre ella, volvió a carraspear. Esta vez porque la garganta se le secaba de a poco.

—Creo que, como no vais a recibiros con un abrazo, claramente. Lo más acertado sería... Ya saben, partir por sus nombres, un saludo, un _esperé este momento por tanto tiempo_ , no lo sé, tienen de donde elegir —una vez terminó, tragó en seco.

No pasó mucho para que Natsu riera ligeramente por lo bajo y el chico ése enarcara una ceja. Bien, con curiosidad, o tal vez preguntándose si esa rara era la novia de su hermano. A Lucy le importaba sólo un poco lo que él pudiera pensar, aunque posiblemente saltara negando rotundamente ser la novia de Natsu porque... vamos, ese tipo le gustaba de apariencia, que fuera gilipollas pero a ella no le importaría disfrutarlo un poco, seguro que a Natsu no le importaba mucho que tuviera algo con su hermano mayor.

O en realidad ella era la que estaba siendo gilipollas.

—Ella es Luce, mi mejor amiga —sonrió.

Él volvió a mirarla y recorrerla con la mirada, evaluándola, examinándola, preguntándose si la habría sacado de un instituto de empollonas con tetas de vaca, o en verdad quién sabe qué. Lucy sólo sabía que esa mirada la ponía de los nervios.

Y no le sorprendería que lo primero que el tipo dijera, fuera algo como _es una rara_. Puede que sus actitudes no fueran iguales para nada, ¿pero cómo sabía ella que no pensaban de la misma manera? O similar al menos.

En poco se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el oxígeno, expectante, rígida, y preparándose para avergonzarse al ser identificada como una rarita a los ojos del guapo hermano de su mejor amigo. Estaba perdida, a nada de la primera vez que le veía y ya sentía que su vida amorosa iba a ser cruelmente destruida de la peor manera de ahora para más adelante.

...

—Ya... —dijo sin darle mucha importancia una vez dejó de mirarla de reojo de los pies hasta la cabeza— Supongo que debería partir por presentarme —le envió una mirada significativa a la chica.

Lucy sólo fue capaz de decidir que se estaba burlando de ella de alguna u otra manera.

—Soy Zeref, Zeref Dragneel.

Tanto como Natsu y ella murmuraron su nombre. Natsu en voz alta, familiarizándose con el nombre para luego sonreír abiertamente y extender su mano. Y Lucy, Lucy se permitió saborear su nombre, haciéndolo resonar en su mente y estando a punto de sonreír.

Claro que su sonrisa, contraria a la de Natsu, sería más bien la de... una chica rara enamoradiza que seguramente no esperaría ni dos días para comenzar a botar toda la mierda de pudor sin mas, teniendo a ese chico cerca.

 _Zeref..._

—Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

El de cabello oscuro no pareció dudar ni un poco, sólo tomárselo con paciencia, para terminar estrechando la mano de su hermano. Mientras que ajeno a cualquier impresión que esos dos pudieran tener de él, la calidez de la mano de su hermano menor le hacía sonreír irremediablemente para sí mismo, todavía siendo incapaz de permitirse mostrarse de alguna otra manera que no fuera esa.

—Y yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, un placer.

Sonrisa deslumbrante y espontánea en labios, tarde se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya tenía de nueva cuenta esos dos pares de ojos sobre ella, los jade junto a otros que le daban la sensación de estar esperando pacientemente que cometiera alguna equivocación, desliz, o se desubicara para felizmente hacer que se fuera al demonio.

Una mirada completamente fría, una de piérdete, una risa cruel y burlona, un comentario posiblemente algo más directo comunicando lo mismo que la segunda opción de mirada...

—Igualmente, y si me permites llamarte Lucy...

pero nada la preparó para tal cosa. Zeref no le sonreía como un Dragneel, como Natsu o Igneel lo harían y hacían siempre, le sonrió de lado y con una mirada significativa —mucho menos irónica, al menos no la hizo sentir que le estrellaba un pastel con crema en la cara y le gritaba "payasa"— deshizo el agarre que su mano y la de su mejor amigo tenían. Y le mantuvo la mirada por un rato, no tanto como para que Natsu notara algo bien raro, y esta algo diferente de la primera que le hubo enviado.

Ahora parecía...

Realmente no lo supo identificar, lo único que podía decir es que esa mirada además de ponerla de los nervios, ahora tenía algo que la ponía.

Y nunca en la vida se sintió más degenerada, pero al final fue algo que inevitablemente quedó completamente olvidado.

I.

Para su desgracia ese día terminó volviendo a casa una vez Natsu y Zeref comenzaron a hablar como si nada, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y en realidad era ridículo pensar en eso. Eran hermanos, no tenían por qué llevarse de maravilla, los hermanos no siempre se llevaban de la puta ostia, pero considerando que se reencontraban, no tenía por qué parecerle raro. Claro que la actitud del principio de Zeref sí le pareció algo descolocante, a comparación de la que mostró luego mientras hablaba con Natsu, e incluso el pánico de que la viera como una rara desapareció. ¿Por qué? Porque bueno... Luego hasta le sonreía así que aunque la dejara sin saber cómo reaccionar, agradecía eso porque se le hacía mucho más fácil.

Y sí, terminó ese día en casa porque pretendió ser considerada, aunque hubiera deseado quedarse y saber más de Zeref. Se armó de valor, sobre todo con el recuerdo de que desde un principio la idea de acompañar a Natsu la tenía un poco incómoda porque, vamos, que era una reunión familiar.

Por supuesto al día siguiente se sintió con una suerte de puta madre, porque a pesar de recibirlos con un pijama algo corto por la estación del año, y con unas pantuflas con una cara de un cerdo al frente, ellos estaban ahí. En su casa, en su puerta, Natsu sonriendo y exclamando algo tan fuerte que llegó a pegar un salto dado que se había despertado sólo por el timbre y los golpes en la puerta; mientras que Zeref miraba los maceteros de la entrada, la fachada de la casa, y para su desgracia la pequeña alfombra de exterior que servía para que el que llegara limpiara la tierra de sus zapatos.

Y es que, bueno, que dijera "Bienvenido no seas, hijo de perra" se transformaba en algo incómodo. ¿Qué pensaría de eso? ¿Comenzaría a verla como una vulgar? En su defensa eso le pasaba por perder apuestas con Gray, que Gray guapo, agradable y todo con ella seguía siendo un bastardo. Y aún tenía que tener esa mierda por un mes más. A ver si alcanzaba a descubrir de dónde demonios Gray lo había sacado.

Por otro lado, lo entendía, en realidad le había hecho un favor. Uno que ahora maldecía, pero que le había servido un montón con su vecina Testigo de Jehova en su momento, en el fondo, Gray le había dado una alternativa para alejar gente indeseable de su casa que osara despertarla a las diez de la mañana e incluso menos, sólo para cosas como esas. Aunque desgraciadamente ninguna chica exploradora iba a ofrecerle galletitas ya más, posiblemente por eso.

—Linda alfombra.

Una vez dentro ella no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Zeref le dijo eso. Él sonreía, como el día anterior. Le sonreía como sabiendo lo que provocaría con eso en cuestión de segundos. Porque sí, en realidad, Lucy nunca se había sentido tan atraída por alguien. Con Zeref se creía capaz de llegar a cualquier maldita base y ni con Rogue había sentido la desesperante necesidad de agradarle y quererlo en ese mismo maldito momento en su casa, paseándose sin mucha ropa, permitiéndole _amablemente_ recrear la vista.

No.

Ni con Rogue ni con Gray.

—Vale, Gray tal vez sí un poco en su momento—

Pero sí.

Sí que era una degenerada.

—Gracias, supongo. Fue en realidad producto de una apuesta —se vio en la necesidad de aclararlo.

—¿Una apuesta? Esperaba otra cosa... En realidad me encantaría tener una de esas también —le dijo frente a ella en el pasillo.

Antes de aquello, Natsu se había largado corriendo al baño. Y se sorprendió al no saber si decidirse por querer que siguiera tardando con tal de tener la atención de esos ojos y la sonrisa que Zeref le mostraba un rato más, o bien, que se apresurara porque no tenía ni idea de cómo demonios proseguir.

Porque Zeref no se molestó en hacerle indirecto el que la había cagado. Posiblemente jugara con su mente y quería hacerla pensar en eso, algo en su tono se lo decía. Luego de un rato lo notó, estaba siendo malditamente directo.

—¿Te ha hablado Natsu de Gray?

—¿Gray?

—Sí.

Zeref se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que sí. ¿El tal _cubito de hielo_? —preguntó.

La respuesta de Lucy no fue más que una sonrisa, eso fue lo que le indicó que lo había recordado bien.

—A pesar de ser una apuesta, en realidad fue muy considerado al hacerme un favor con ello. Algo grosero, pero favor al fin y al cabo. Nunca más he tenido que levantarme a las diez de la mañana el bendito fin de semana.

Lucy no entendió muy bien por qué él rió al escucharla.

—¿Quieres entonces que nos vayamos? Yo no tengo problema, ¿sabes? Al menos te he visto con esas pintas y puedo irme satisfecho con ello por ahora.

Era cierto. Había olvidado que iba en pijama...

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, contradictoriamente. Estaba segura de recordar parte de un sueño algo movido, con Zeref de acompañante y una situación algo íntima. En realidad sí era una maldita degenerada, pero tampoco era su culpa que ése chico estuviera tan bueno. Porque para entonces ya lo sabía, o tenía una idea de ello, Zeref sí que sabía lo que hacía.

—No —negó con la cabeza para respaldar su respuesta—. No, no pasa nada, en realidad si no son los Testigos de Jehova, es Natsu, Gray o Erza. Además tampoco me proponía seguir por mucho más en la cama —sonrió intentando parecer convincente.

Se congeló y luego se derritió, para entonces querer desaparecer, ante la risa de Zeref. Era algo ronca, diablos, era hermosa y... y de pronto ya comenzaba a imaginarse cochinadas.

—Si tú lo dices...

La risa de Zeref desapareció dejando detrás de ella esa sonrisa ladeada. Sí, en realidad, Zeref estaba jugando con ella, pero era algo que todavía no quería ver. Ella babeó por él primero, que le diera la oportunidad de lanzársele ella.

Y precisamente ese pensamiento era bastante estúpido, debía dejar de pensar estupideces.

Por suerte al segundo llegó Natsu como caído del cielo —o enviado desde el infierno, por Satán que la _amaba_ — y ella ya no tuvo que irse incómodamente hacia la cocina, dejando a Zeref en el pasillo solo, hasta que o se le ocurriera entrar a la cocina o Natsu apareciera tarde.

En realidad no sabía si inclinarse por estrangular a Natsu o agradecerle haberla salvado de un silencio y unas mejillas rojas gracias a la mirada penetrante de Zeref.

Penetrante...

Nunca más iba a usar esa palabra.

Joder.

Menos si el nombre de él iba también en la oración.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Natsu llegando al final de las escaleras, junto al medio de ellos dos. Ciertamente Lucy estaba siendo bastante obvia, como siempre, pero esta vez debía ser una exageración si Natsu preguntaba si pasaba algo.

Que si bien no era idiota —un poco mucho sí—, pero brillaba por su lentitud mental.

—No, nada, no pasa nada, creo que al menos no quiere matarme.

—Eso ya lo sé, a Zeref le caes bien, pero tú estás algo roja. A ti sí te pasa algo, ¿tienes fiebre? —soltó ante la sonrisa ahora divertida de su hermano.

 _Trágame madera, no estoy para más putadas..._

—No le pasa nada, Natsu. Sólo ha de tener calor, ya sabes, estamos en verano, además de que no parece muy acostumbrada a mostrarse con poca ropa ante la gente —dijo Zeref como si eso respondiera a todo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del otro.

—Ah... ¡Pero si esa es una gran mentira! Vamos Luce, todos te hemos visto ya casi sin ropa —exclamó sonriente.

—¡No sonrías de esa manera cuando dices algo así! —le gritó.

—Pero vamos, si no importa, Zeref tarde o temprano te iba a ver así.

Y Lucy fue un tomate.

Y Zeref se largó a reír con un ligero sonrojo.

Mientras que Natsu seguía con esa cara de idiota.

—Eso es algo realmente alentador —le siguió el juego.

Ella apretó los labios al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Es que quería matarla de pura vergüenza?

Segundos más tarde, se pasó una mano por el cuello, aun sintiendo el calorcito arremolinado en sus cachetes. Tenía que cambiar ese tema de conversación y rápido, que todavía no decidía cuál sería el mejor método para nada. Ni siquiera en caso de que tuviera que despachar sólo a Natsu, echarlo a volar, tirarle a Gray encima para que se concentraran en otras cosas... como pelear, cosa que solían hacer...

—¿Queréis algo de beber? —preguntó con la voz ligeramente estrangulada.

—¡Sí, me encantan tus jugos, Luce! —ella era una degenerada y Natsu un ingenuo. Eso por suerte, pero imaginarse a Zeref diciéndole algo así podía convertirse en una descompensación echándose sobre ella, y acabaría seguramente en el suelo casi como Erza leyendo sus libritos eróticos. Por eso, por suerte era el aniñado de Natsu.

—Si a Natsu le gustan tanto, no veo por qué a mí no...

Hubiera querido golpearlo, sintiéndose una completa bipolar, tomando el significado de tal palabra a la ligera por supuesto. Pero no lo hizo, porque le encantaba quedar bien con las personas, sobre todo si eran como Zeref, Gray...

En realidad sólo era una jodida superficial, pero al menos _comería_ lo que _quisiera comer_ a sus diecisiete años, y por el momento eso era suficiente para ella. Si tan sólo sus padres la vieran... se estarían revolcando en su tumba, seguramente. Porque se supone que ellos habían criado a una damita, aunque eso también le importaba la mismísima _v_ en el momento.

 _Arrepentimientos para después, por favor_ , fue lo mismo que pensó cuando al terminar de decir su respuesta, Zeref le volvió a sonreír.


End file.
